Date Night
by Thumbelina31616
Summary: This one off chapter follows on from an amazing Deyna scene in 507.


**Hi there. How amazing was 507 for #Deyna worshippers? I am in total heaven – don't think there's ever been an episode that included so much. And after the much talked-about 'kiss up against the wall', I couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Daphne had remembered to take that damn cake out of the oven! I'm sure every one of us has thought about it. I hope our minds think alike and I have created an image in your minds that you've dreamt about. I hope you are all loving this season. Deyna- Forever and For Always**

 **Oh, Happy Valentine's Day x**

 **Date Night**

Rayna tried to speak between kisses. 'You just wanted to quit because I was winning.'

'Shut up and kiss me, Rayna.'

He had her pinned against the wall behind the bowling alley. What started off as an innocent, spur of the moment date, had turned into an evening full of flirting and hidden innuendos. It had been such a fun night, a night out together that they needed to have in order to get away from the pressures of song writing for a few hours.

Rayna was loving this. There was something about making out right here, out in the open. It took her back to their younger days; where the fear of getting caught made things dangerously exciting. 'It's nice just being us for a change,' she whispered.

She could feel his erection pushing into her as their lips and tongues clashed. 'Why don't we get a room?' he questioned.

She laughed out loud. 'Are you serious?'

He nodded slowly. 'I'm dead serious. I wanna spend time alone with you.'

'Me too, babe,' she murmured, grinding her hips against his. 'I've been wanting to all night. I couldn't take my eyes off your ass in there. I really didn't give a shit about the pins.'

She felt him smile against her mouth. 'Is that so, huh? Me either. I was too busy thinking exactly the same thing about yours,' he said as he reached around and squeezed her butt. 'And these,' he whispered as he brought his hands around to cup her breasts and brush his thumbs across her nipples. She felt her bones turn to liquid.

'Oh _God_ , Deacon,' she spoke urgently. 'I need to feel you. All of you. I need you inside me. Let's go to a hotel…or the truck…anywhere.'

He didn't let up. His tongue and his hands were driving her crazy, and he knew it. He pushed up her bra so that she spilled out of it, nipples straining against the shear fabric of her shirt. He pinched them between his fingers, massaging her aching flesh. She threw her head back and moaned.

'Baby, come on now. You're killing me.' She tried to prize herself away from his grasp, but he was enjoying himself too much to let her. He knew he had to, though. He too, needed more. He longed to touch ever part of her, and knew this wasn't that place to do it. He reached for her hand and spun around in the direction of his truck. His strides were so long that she almost had to run to keep up.

He opened the passenger door and lifted her in, kissing her once more before hurrying around to climb in himself. They came together instantly. He kissed her again and again, his lips wet and warm against hers. He slid his mouth down over her neck and felt her shiver. His hand moved to press against her mound through her jeans. He released her zipper, and his fingers skimmed along the front of her panties. Her hips lifted of the seat at his touch.

'Here or a hotel, Ray,' he whispered huskily between kisses. 'What would you rather?'

'Hotel,' she muttered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

'Which one, baby?'

'Let's go to the Hermitage. I don't want us to get spotted sneakin' into somewhere shady.'

He sat back in his seat and reached for the ignition. 'Sounds good to me.'

Rayna sat as close to him as she could as he drove, running her hand up and down his thigh. Her fingernails lightly touched against his erection each time her hand went near there. She watched his profile, marvelling as always at the handsomeness of this man; this wonderful husband of hers… the best man she had ever known. She saw his Adam's Apple move as he swallowed.

'Jeez, Ray…' he grabbed her hand and lifted his hips to push himself against it. 'You turn me on so damn much. Are you sure you don't wanna park somewhere?'

She chuckled, kissing him on the shoulder, 'I'd like to, yeah. But I'd rather have you all to myself in a bed _just_ a little more if that's okay.'

'Mmm… it is. But you'd better take your hand away, baby. Or else it'll be _very_ obvious to the hotel staff why we wanna room.' He grinned as he held her hand closer to his knee. Luckily, the traffic was light at this hour, so it didn't take long to arrive downtown.

They walked hand in hand through the hotel foyer. Rayna stayed back with her head down, flicking through brochures while Deacon paid. In the elevator, he pulled her to him and kissed her again. Her breasts pressed tight up against him while he filled her mouth with his tongue.

'This reminds me of that time in the elevator in Chicago,' she said as she came up for air. 'I was as horny for you then as I am right now.'

'Rayna, I'm _still_ done talkin'.' They laughed together as the doors opened.

The room they'd been given was simple, but elegant, and there was a view of the incredible Nashville skyline from the window. Although the king size bed looked very inviting, it was the wall they both moved to first. They were so in tune with each other's wants and needs. She stepped back to lean against it, pulling him in close.

'Right, where were we?' she whispered before drawing his head to hers. She kissed his neck, glorying in the feel of the scruff she adored so much. She loved the way her body moulded against his. And she loved the deep sounds he made as she touched him.

He undressed her as they kissed and they flung off their shoes in haste. She stood before him completely naked and, as always, he found himself admiring the way her breasts were perfectly round with cherry sized nipples. He bent his head to flick his tongue over each one in turn, causing her skin to quiver under his touch.

Rayna unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from him, revealing his well chiselled torso. She rubbed his erect nipples before sliding her hands over his stomach to push off his pants. He picked her up and slipped inside as she wrapped her legs around him. She was wet and ready for him. They both moaned simultaneously, her fingers digging into his skin as she tightened her grip.

Deacon couldn't believe how much pleasure he felt with her. She was perfect for him. He angled his body to stroke inside of her. The feeling it gave her was immense, and he knew it. 'I told you it was all about the angle, baby,' he breathed into her neck.

She nodded, biting down on her lip. Speechless.

'You're so perfect, Ray. Beautiful.' She arched her back as he thrust deeply into her. Deacon gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to keep control of himself. He cupped her butt so that he could move deeper into her. Deacon was overwhelmed with pleasure, and he took her mouth again and again.

When he upped to tempo, he felt her internal muscles grip his cock. She screamed, overcome with her climax. The tight contractions he felt within her ignited his own release. After a final thrust he slumped against her. When he could breathe, he walked to the bed and gently placed her in the centre. She slid her arms around him to pull him down with her.

'Wow,' she murmured after catching her breath. 'That was quite an ending to our date.'

He chuckled, nuzzling his face into her neck. 'It sure as hell was. But who said it's ended, huh? I think we should have date night once a week, by the way.'

'Mm…me too. But I think we'll have to make love at home in future though. We'll go broke coming here every week.'

'Okay. I think I can cope with that.' He pulled her close, kissing her sleepily.

'Deacon, we should go home. The girls will be wondering where we are.' He didn't answer.

'Deacon? Sweetheart?' She gave him a little shake. 'C'mon now. Wake up!'

'Just a little longer, Ray. I don't wanna go yet. And I'm so sleepy. You wear this old dinosaur out, ya know?'

She chuckled as she slipped out of his grasp and stood up. 'Have a little power nap then. I might have a quick bath.'

'Okay, baby,' he yawned.

Rayna spent the next half hour soaking amongst the bubbles in the huge hotel tub. She sang and hummed to herself, going over possible lyrics for the song they'd been working on.

 _I never questioned, not even once_

 _All of the twists and turns and tumbles of our love_

 _I almost lost you, you may have lost me_

 _But I lost those years and they've come and gone_

 _I know they still haunt me like a lonesome lovers scorn_

 _What we had to do to keep on breathin'_

 _Now I see that all along your shadow_

 _Was my only way of stayin' in the light_

As the words came together nicely, she found herself wishing she'd brought her notebook with her. She could hear Deacon snoring softly and felt a pang of disappointment that he hadn't joined her.

After drying off she climbed back into bed and snuggled into his sleeping form. He stirred. 'Oh boy, you smell amazing.'

'Are you ready to go? I came up with some lyrics while I was in the bath. I need to put them on paper while they're still fresh in my mind.'

'I ain't', Ray. No.'

His hands began exploring her body once again. He pushed her on her back and slipped two fingers deep within her as his lips met hers.

She sighed. 'Deacon Claybourne, you're insatiable. You want more?'

'I want everything.'

Her heart thudded so hard it hurt to breathe, and she knew she couldn't deny him anything. She was overwhelmed by his intensity and the rawness of his desire. He was examining her, and she could see hunger burning in his eyes. She groaned, kissing him harder.

He made tender love to her this time. Every kiss and caress told her just how much he loved her, needed her, wanted her. He slid down the bed and did things with his tongue that made it impossible to think straight.

He stopped to speak between strokes. '" You were on the tip of my tongue". There's a line for our song, baby.'

'Okay,' she nodded with a little smirk as she lifted her hips for more. 'I like it.'

After reaching their peaks once more, Deacon pulled her against him. She buried herself in close, letting his powerful body warm hers. She closed her eyes when his breathing deepened.

Rayna woke in the middle of the night, surprised when she remembered where they were and what they'd done and how incredible satisfying it had been. She lay there for a few minutes trying to persuade herself that they didn't really have to leave, but they did.

She sat up, reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on. She blinked at the brightness of the light, but wanted to stare at the face of her adorable sleeping husband. Rayna couldn't believe how happy he made her. There was nothing in the world more important than the love they shared. Through thick and through thin, for better or for worse. She would love him forever. He was, after all, her favourite hurricane.


End file.
